El Secreto de Delly Cartwright - Hunger Games - Qué significa el amor
by galdrastafir777
Summary: Para el concurso ¿Qué significa el amor? Foro El diente de león. Delly tiene un conflicto emocional a raíz del romance entre Katniss y Peeta. Le ha ayudado a superar las torturas que sufrió en el Capitolio. Considera que ya debe apartarse porque él tiene a Katniss. Se debate entre ayudar a Annie tras la muerte de Finnick o a Gale por su responsabilidad en bomba que mató a Prim.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Este fanfic es para participar en el reto de San Valentín ¿Qué significa el amor? del foro el Diente del León**

 **Delly: Alegría**

 **4205 Palabras**

 **EL SECRETO DE DELLY CARTWRIGHT**

.

.

—Hola, Sae —me siento a su costado con los ojos entristecidos en el comedor del distrito 13—, me acaba de explicar Annie que desea regresar al distrito 4. Me entristece mucho no volver a verla. Es una persona tan dulce y agradable.  
—¿Qué me dices, Delly? —Sae la Grasiente se queda estupefacta tapándose la boca, entonces se le cae la cuchara de la mano—, ¿por qué?  
—¿No te has enterado que ha muerto el pobre de Finnick en el Capitolio?  
—¡Oh Dios mío! No, no sabía nada—se hunde su corazón con una expresión de sorpresa—, ¿te lo ha dicho ella?  
—Estaba paseando por el exterior ahora que no había riesgo con Annie y Johanna —aparto el plato de comida—, las dos estábamos charlando sobre Finnick, Peeta y Katniss. Apareció de imprevisto Haymitch con mirada sombría, y nos pidió si lo dejábamos a solas con Annie un momento.  
—¡Oh!, por favor, ¿y qué le dijo?  
—Pues nos alejamos, yo y Johanna, unos metros a tirar piedras al lago. Giré un momento el rostro y vi a Annie compungida. Estaba llorando y Haytmitch la abrazaba.  
—Pobrecilla.  
—Entonces, se acercaron los dos y Haymitch, él nos informó de la tragedia. Murió salvando a Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Cressida y Pollux.  
—Por el amor de Dios, y ¿los demás?  
—Han muerto todos: Castor, Boggs y Messala. Y lo más triste es que también murió Prim por una bomba en la que murieron muchos niños del Capitolio.  
—Me partes el alma. Y, ¿cómo está Katniss?  
—No tengo ni idea, solo sé lo que me explicó Haymitch, pero te lo puedes imaginar.  
—Debe estar hundida. Y, ¿cuándo se marchará?  
—En breve. Como han capturado al presidente Snow, van a celebrar la rendición del Capitolio…  
—Sí eso lo sabía.  
—Katniss va a ser quien lo ejecute. La presidenta Alma Coin ha ordenado que Plutarch, Annie, Beetee, Enobaria, Haymitch y Johanna vuelen al Capitolio para la celebración. Me dijo Annie que ya no hay nada que la ate al Capitolio o al distrito 13, por ello quiere volver a casa cuando acabe todo esto.  
—Entiendo, y ¿qué vas a hacer tú?  
—De momento no sé, esta tarde iré a despedirme de Annie, quiero explicarle algo personal.  
—Pues si ella regresa al 4, yo regresaré al 12.  
—No sé si podré. Me horroriza de ver cómo ha quedado nuestro distrito. No soporto el sufrimiento. Soy de alma positiva. Creo que buscaría un sitio donde poder ser feliz. Quizás me vaya a vivir con ella, me encanta los niños. La ayudaría a criar su hijo. Se ha quedado sin esposo y va a necesitar mucha ayuda. Creo que la acompañaré al Capitolio, llevo unos días pensándolo. Así los cuido a todos y los hago feliz. Peeta seguro que está muy afectado.  
—Delly, siempre sacrificas todo por los demás. Peeta ya te lo puede agradecer.  
—Soy así, siempre entrego amor por aquellos que quiero. Él me necesitaba más que nadie después de las torturas. Aparte fue mi mejor amigo cuando era pequeña. Lo quiero un montón. Bueno, Sae, te voy a dejar. Voy a hacer unas cosas. Ya te contaré cómo me fue con Annie. Es un encanto estar siempre contigo.  
—Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, mi niña. Tan risueña. Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate.  
—Sí, besos.

.

* * *

.

Había preparado todas las cosas que necesitaba para hacer el equipaje, al final de todo decidí viajar al Capitolio con Annie. Estoy con mi hermano en nuestro cuarto del 13. Él me está ayudando con todo, es tan majo. Una vez toda la maleta hecha, me despido y me marcho caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta de la vencedora del 4. Voy pensando en ella, es tan agradable y dulce. Me sigue sorprendiendo que hubiese podido participar en esa locura de los juegos. La realidad es que ella ha sido una hermosa amistad en un lugar tan sombrío como las profundidades del distrito 13. Ahora podíamos salir afuera, pero no me gustó estar tanto tiempo sin ver el sol. Llego a la puerta y doy unos golpes. Oigo unos pasos y se abre la puerta. Sale Annie con una sonrisa forzada. Debe ser muy doloroso haber perdido a tu esposo. Yo también sufrí eso con mis padres igual que Peeta. Soy fuerte y soy incapaz de dejarme caer.

—Hola, Delly, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
—Yo siempre bien, quien me preocupa eres tu, Annie.  
—Bueno…—se abalanza hacia mi abrazándome con mucha fuerza y se pone a llorar—, eres muy buena, Delly. No sé cómo podría afrontar todo esto, si no fuese por tu ayuda.  
—Annie, te has vuelto muy buena amiga. Nunca te abandonaré.  
—Pasa adentro —me mira a los ojos, y me acompaña adentro con su mano—, ¿quieres tomar algo? Tengo un poco de té.  
—Sí, gracias —camino y me siento junto a ella—, quiero contarte una cosa, Annie. Bueno, deseaba explicarte y confesarte algo.  
—Claro, ¿de qué se trata? —me mira sorprendida e intrigada.  
—No es nada grave.  
—Imagino, dime.  
—Quiero decirte que voy a viajar con vosotros al Capitolio. Quiero marchar del distrito 13.  
—Sí, claro. Supongo que la presidenta no va a tener ningún problema que vengas con nosotras. Vente, me harás compañía.  
—Es allí donde quería llegar. Cuando acabe todo esto, me quiero marchar contigo al distrito 4. Quiero ayudarte a cuidar tu hijo.  
—¿Estás segura de eso?¿No prefieres volver a tu casa?  
—Me veo incapaz de volver al 12. Siento que voy a entristecerme y es algo que está en contra de mi naturaleza.  
—Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué el 4?¿No querrías estar junto a Peeta y Katniss?  
—Es ése el tema. Lo primero es que Peeta no me necesita más. Tiene a Katniss. Aparte, quería que supieras algo que nunca he explicado a nadie. Pero, es importante que lo sepas, al menos tú, para que comprendas mi decisión.  
—Sí, por favor, explícame.  
—Tú sabes que yo he sido amiga de infancia de Peeta.  
—Sí, claro.  
—Pues hay algo más que eso.  
—Explícate.  
—Es difícil de hacerlo. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y es muy fuerte.  
—¿Fuerte?, entre tú y Peeta, ¿no habrá pasado algo?  
—No, claro, no. Hemos sido amigos, pero quizás lo hubiese querido.  
—¿Estás enamorada de Peeta?  
—Bueno, algo así… bueno…pff… sí, algo. De hecho siempre lo he estado. Es algo que siempre he tenido que guardar en secreto, por mucho a mi pesar.  
—¡Oh!, lo siento mucho, Delly.  
—Yo también. Ya ves, siempre me imaginaba que me casaría con él cuando fuésemos mayores. Luego, llegaron los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre y escogieron a Peeta. Entonces se desplomaron todos mis sueños. Estaba claro, no iban a ser unos felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte no iba a estar de mi parte.  
—Esos malditos juegos no han destrozado a todas. Por fin van a desaparecer.  
—Sí, Annie, nos han perjudicado a todas. Y es así de doloroso, tanto que tengo que guardarlo por dentro. Soy fuerte y entusiasta. Aunque pase cualquier desgracia, no hay nada que me hunda. El tema es que eligieron a Katniss y a Peeta. Creía que iban a morir los dos. Katniss no la conocía tan bien como te expliqué, pero Peeta era alguien muy especial.  
—No me lo esperaba.  
—Ya, lo entiendo. —miré con los ojos tristes hacia arriba. Casi se derramaba una lágrima— Creo que nadie se imaginaría que estuviese enamorada de él, la pobre Delly. Durante los juegos, vi que ambos sobrevivían y recuperé la esperanza. Entonces Katniss besó a Peeta, y entendí que ella se iba a quedar con él. Tuve que resignarme, pero bueno, no podía quejarme. No había muerto.  
—Yo, también —Annie me dio un abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla—, me sentiría un poco descorazonada. Cariño, sé fuerte.  
—Ya… pero, bueno. No puedo quejarme. Los dos regresaron vivos. Entonces se fueron a vivir a la Villa de los Vencedores y no era tan fácil visitarlo. Tampoco me atrevía mucho, no quería ser una molestia entre Katniss y Peeta. Después de que los dos se hubiesen enamorado. Por Gale me enteré que no vivían juntos, aunque él se le notaba enfadado por Peeta.  
—Se nota mucho que él siente algo más que amistad por Katniss.  
—Yo sé que Gale también la ama. Es obvio. Todo el mundo lo nota. Entonces no tenía mucha oportunidad de tenerlos juntos. Él estaba siempre trabajando en la mina. Pero, cuando los he visto aquí conviviendo, era obvio lo que había. Pero ella solo mira por Peeta. Se nota cuando la ves tan preocupada por él.  
—Finnick me explicó que creía que todo era un engaño, que todo era una estrategia para seguir con vida en los juegos y en el Capitolio; pero luego se dio cuenta que era amor verdadero cuando vio muerto a Peeta en el suelo y Katniss estaba desesperada.  
—Yo supe siempre que él sentía eso por ella. Peeta me explicó a salir de clase que se había enamorado de Katniss. Yo me sentí fatal porque no me lo esperaba. Ese día la profesora preguntó quién sabía «la Canción del Valle» y enseguida Katniss levantó la mano y la cantó. Peeta me había explicado que el señor Everdeen cantaba tan bien, que cuando lo hacía, los pájaros se detenían a escucharlo. Peeta miró por la ventana cuando Katniss cantaba, y vio que ocurría lo mismo. Por ello se enamoró de ella. Desde entonces supe que me lo había robado.  
—Tuvo que haber sido duro.  
—Yo soy fuerte y optimista, pensé que lo podría recuperar. Pero al final ganó Everdeen.  
—Lo entiendo.  
—Bueno, el asunto es que me enamoré de Peeta cuando éramos compañeros del colegio. Siempre estábamos juntos. Era un chico tan dulce y agradable que no podía dejar de estar cerca. Cuando hablaba en clase, era tan inteligente y lo hacía tan bien, que me parecía como si fuese un artista. De hecho, lo es. Me encanta como pinta y como decora las pasteles. A mi me cautiva las personas sensibles.  
—Sí, Peeta es muy sensible. Entiendo que te enamoraras de él. Finnick para mi fue como un salvador. Cuando me seleccionaron para los juegos, me habría hundido en una depresión, si no hubiese sido por él. Me preparó para la arena y me hizo valiente. Nos enamoramos a primera vista. Me lamento que ahora no esté más conmigo. Lo añoro tanto…  
—Lo siento mucho, Annie.  
—Qué le vamos a hacer —suspira con una lágrima en la mejilla—, lo siento, te he interrumpido.  
—No, no pasa nada, Annie. Lo tuyo ha sido muy reciente y necesitas desahogarte.  
—Sí, pero me estabas contando lo de Peeta.  
—No importa.  
—Sí, que importa. Si al final te vienes a vivir conmigo, me gustaría saber el porqué.  
—De acuerdo, Annie. Nunca me he atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos a Peeta y más cuando supe lo que sentía por Katniss.  
—Y ahora es más complicado.  
—Decidí entregar mi corazón ayudándole. Lo hice cuando estábamos en el colegio y más cuando ella lo ignoraba. Era muy altiva y muy seca. Nadie se atrevía a ser amigo de ella. Peeta nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle su amor, pero al menos escuchaba sus penas cuando hablaba de Katniss. Después, cuando lo salvaron del Capitolio, pude ayudarle a superar todo esa locura. Si he de agradecer algo a esta vida, es haberle podido entregar mi amor de alguna manera.  
—Lástima que no hayáis podido tener algo.  
—Ya, pero igualmente se enamoró de ella desde el principio. Así que poca cosa podía hacer. Míralo por donde, en parte sentí que era afortunado cuando lo eligieron junto a Katniss en los juegos. Aunque parecía que nunca iba a conseguir su amor, al menos los dos podrían morir juntos. Pero fue algo mejor, los juegos sirvieron para conseguir su corazón.  
—Es macabro que estos malditos juegos hayan servido para algo tan hermoso.  
—Bueno, tú, Annie, puedes decir lo mismo con Finnick.  
—Sí, sirvieron para que lo conociera. Aunque ha sido un precio demasiado caro.  
—Hasta las cosas más oscuras, muchas veces, traen cosas buenas. Míralo así. Y ahora, aunque esté muerto, vas a tener un hijo de él, ¿no es hermoso?  
—Sí, dulce Delly —se le volvió a caer una lágrima cuando me miraba, entonces me dio un abrazo fuerte—, te agradezco mucho tu compañía y que me estés explicando todo esto. Necesito esas palabras que me cuentas. Siento que cada vez que me dices algo así, me salvas un poco de mi vida.  
—¿Entiendes porque quiero irme contigo?  
—Supongo porque no quieres ver a Peeta con Katniss.  
—En parte, pero también quiero empezar algo nuevo. Ya no existe distrito 12, no están mis padres, muchos de mis amigos y familiares están muertos. No podría vivir en el distrito 13 y menos en el Capitolio. Así que necesito empezar de cero.  
—De acuerdo, Delly. Va a ser una bendición tenerte a mi lado ahora que no está Finnick. Te lo agradezco mucho. Vente conmigo al Capitolio, después de todo marcharemos juntas a mi distrito.  
—Muchas gracias Annie. Me haces muy feliz.

.

* * *

.

—Annie, ¿estás en tu habitación? —golpeo a la puerta en su estancia en la residencia presidencial del Capitolio—, tienes que darte prisa que ya tienen preparada la ejecución del presidente Snow.  
—Sí, puedes pasar —Annie enseguida se acerca a abrir—, entra.  
—Y, ¿Esa cara tan triste? —nos damos un abrazo muy fuerte—, pronto acabará esto. Annie, ¿No es motivo suficiente para sentirte feliz?  
—Ha pasado algo terrible.  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —la miro asustada. Annie no tiene como costumbre alterarse desde que recuperó a Finnick y se casaron. Aun así, ella se volvió melancólica cuando tuvo la noticia de su muerte por los mutos—, no me asustes.  
—Pues, ¿Sabías que hace un rato nos convocaron a los vencedores a una reunión urgente para prepararlo todo?  
—Sí, lo sé. Me crucé con Haymitch y me comentó que os juntabais con la presidenta Alma Coin.  
—Pues la presidenta nos ha pedido votar algo monstruoso.  
—¡Oh, por Dios!¡Qué fue!  
—Nos explico que los líderes estuvieron debatiendo entre eliminar a todos los residentes del Capitolio o celebrar unos simbólicos Juegos del Hambre con algunos hijos de la gente poderosa.  
—¿Me estás bromeando?¿Cómo iban a hacer algo tan monstruoso?  
—Ojalá fuese una broma. La presidenta nos lo ha explicado a todas y nos ha pedido que votásemos una de las dos opciones y no podía haber abstenciones. Éramos siete, así que era imposible empatar.  
—Y, ¿tú qué votaste?  
—Por supuesto que no. Peeta estaba muy indignado por esta aberración y dijo que este tipo de cosas es lo que nos había llevado a la situación actual. Obviamente, votó que no y yo me puse de su parte. Entonces también Beetee y argumentó que no debíamos vernos como enemigos. Hay que mirar más adelante.  
—Y, ¿el resto?  
—Johanna ya sabes como es. Ella votó que sí y me horrorizó cuando mencionó a la nieta del presidente Snow. Me pregunto, ¿qué culpa tiene? Es una persona tan inocente, como yo o ella, cuando fuimos elegidos todos como tributos en la cosecha.  
—¡Qué horror!¿Por qué Johanna ha hecho eso?  
—Quiere vengarse y lo entiendo. Pero, está descolocada. Su odio le ha sorbido el entendimiento. Todos esos niños son inocentes y ya han sufrido demasiado con la bomba que explotó delante de la residencia presidencial.  
—Y, ¿qué pasó con el resto?  
—Pues Enobaria también que sí. Ella era leal al Capitolio y como ellos es una sanguinaria. Lo que me sorprendió de todo este asunto es que ella recibió el perdón de la presidente a causa del trato que hizo Katniss para salvar a los vencedores. Johanna le dijo que igualmente la matarían delante de todos. Está como loca, quiere vengarse de todo el mundo.  
—Y, ¿Katniss y Haymitch?  
—Es entonces cuando he sentido desazón. Katniss ha votado que sí por Prim. Pero puedo llegar a entender que ella sienta eso. Han matado a su hermana que tanto quería. No hay muestra de amor más grande que la que ha entregado Katniss por Prim. Incluso más que la por Peeta. Dio su vida en la cosecha. Y haciendo todo lo posible por mantener con vida a Prim y a Peeta, su hermana muere. Es muy doloroso —Annie suspira un momento y le resbala una lágrima. Se la seca con la mano—, pero Haymitch se la quedó mirando. Me fijé en Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch. Peeta le clavaba los ojos con furia, me dijo que intentaba coaccionarlo para que votase que no. Pero lamentablemente al final Haymitch se puso del lado de Katniss.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que van a celebrar esos juegos?  
—Desgraciadamente, sí.  
—¡Qué horror!, y, ¿ahora qué?  
—Tendremos que seguir adelante. Vámonos ya. No hemos podido evitar que pase esa abominación. Voy a vivir siempre con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, como si yo fuese en parte responsable de la muerte de esos niños.  
—Sí, hay que marchar —miro mi reloj—, ¡ui!, tenemos que darnos prisa. Faltan quince minutos. Y no es culpa tuya. La presidenta Alma Coin es una persona oscura por lo que estamos descubriendo. Pensaba que iba a ser diferente.

.

* * *

.

Estoy caminando por los pasillos del palacio residencial. Estoy terriblemente consternada y aterrorizada por el destino de Katniss. Mató a la presidenta Alma Coin. No entiendo por qué lo hizo. Quizá en algún momento creyó que era la única manera de detener esos últimos Juegos del Hambre. Entonces, miro por la ventana y veo a Peeta sentado en las escaleras exteriores del acceso principal. Pienso que él debe saber algo más.

—Hola, Peeta —salgo por la puerta y le toco el hombro—, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
—Hola, Delly —me mira con los ojos llorosos—, pues muy asustado por el futuro de Katniss después de su locura tras matar a la presidenta.  
—No te preocupes, todo irá bien —me siento a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza. Entonces se pone a llorar en mis brazos—, no llores. Yo te cuidaré.  
—Gracias, Delly. Eres muy buena conmigo. Siempre has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido.  
—Lo mismo digo, Peeta. Me tienes para llorar o contarme lo que necesites, ¿sabes algo nuevo del juicio?  
—Sí… algo que me ha calmado un poco, por eso estoy aquí llorando. Por fin puedo relajarme. Me he cruzado con Plutarch y con Haymitch, iban a buscarla a la celda donde la tenían detenida. El juicio ha determinado que Katniss padece demencia. Ha conseguido que la indulten. Se la van a llevar al distrito 12 en unos minutos.  
—Eso es una buena noticia. Siempre debes pensar en que todo va a ir bien, el juicio y todo eso. Tenía la corazonada que no la iban a condenar.  
—Eso espero, pero no dejo de preocuparme que alguien quiera vengarse por ello. Todo esto es una locura. Katniss podría haber estado pensando en otra cosa, antes de hacer eso. Me aterroriza el solo hecho de pensar que alguien le haga daño.  
—Si no lo han hecho ya, dudo que lo hagan más adelante.  
—Ojalá sea así, Delly —le doy otro abrazo.  
—¿Cuándo regresa Katniss a casa?  
—Por lo que me dijo Plutarch, en una media hora está por salir. Y, ¿tú cómo estás?  
—Pues preocupada por Gale.  
—¿Le ha pasado algo?  
—Me explicó que la bomba que mató a Prim era como la que él había ayudado a diseñar. Se siente terriblemente culpable y aterrorizado porque teme haberla matado.  
—Y, ¿eso es cierto? —Peeta se le dibuja un rostro de horror—, ¡Gale mató a Prim!  
—No…no, escucha, Peeta. No lo sabe. Pero tiene miedo que haya sido así. En todo caso si eso hubiese llegado a ser, no era su voluntad.  
—Me estás diciendo que pudo matar a Prim —levanta la voz y se pone histérico.  
—Peeta, no lo sabe.  
—¿¡Que no lo sabe!?  
—Lo sé…lo sé, Peeta. Pero no lo puedes condenar a la ligera. Está intentando averiguar si descubre algo. Eso no quita que se sienta culpable y más cuando ella se lo preguntó.  
—¿Katniss?  
—Sí, cuando fue la ejecución, Gale trajo la flecha que mataría a Snow. Katniss le preguntó eso y él no supo qué responder. Ahora mismo está hundido.  
—Pues su odio le ha llevado a eso.  
—No seas tan cruel.  
—Ha muerto Prim y a lo mejor ha sido él quien la ha matado.  
—No le hagas más daño del que se está haciendo a sí mismo. Por favor, ¿no le digas nada de que yo te he explicado esto?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Te lo pido por favor.  
—Está bien, te voy a complacer. Pero por mi parte, Gale está muerto. No quiero saber nada más de él.  
—Al menos, dale la oportunidad de descubrir la verdad. De todas maneras, Gale no pudo haber ordenado eso. La orden habría venido de Coin.  
—Mira, haremos una cosa. Prefiero distanciarme. Aparte, tengo que pensar qué voy a hacer después. No sé si quedarme a vivir aquí o volver al distrito 12. El dr. Aurelius me tiene retenido, aún no puedo tomar una decisión.

.

* * *

.

Me voy a despedir de Annie Cresta. Ella estaba en su cuarto en el palacio residencial. Tengo que explicarle por qué no voy a acompañarla al fin a su distrito a vivir. Todo ha cambiado y ahora no tiene ningún sentido. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y golpeo.

—¿Quién es? —Oigo la voz y los pasos de Annie que se acercan.  
—Soy Delly, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?  
—Por supuesto —ella abre la puerta y me invita a entrar. Me lleva a una mesita y me hace sentar en una de sus sillas—, ¿cómo te encuentras, Delly?  
—Nunca he sido tan feliz.  
—Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad —Annie me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla.  
—Pues me he enamorado y él me ha correspondido.  
—Y, ¿quién ha sido el afortunado? —se le dibuja una gran alegría en su rostro.  
—Gale… Gale Hawthorne.  
—¡¿Gale?!  
—Sí, él mismo.  
—¿Cómo fue eso?¿Qué me he perdido?  
—Pues, llevo todo este tiempo con él ayudándolo por su tristeza. Se siente responsable de la muerte de Prim y de que Katniss no quiera saber nada más de él. A Peeta, lo tengo que olvidar. Solo tiene ojos para Katniss y quiere marcharse al 12 lo antes posible. Me ha dicho que dr. Aurelius le ha avisado que pronto le dará el alta. Así que lo voy a perder.  
—Pero, ¿cómo fue?  
—Lo siento… me estoy enredando. Pues todo este tiempo he estado consolando a Gale y ocurrió. Un día ocurrió. Lo abrazaba y no paraba de llorar y llorar. Se me acercó a los ojos y me besó.  
—Pero, ¿estabas enamorada de él?  
—No, por supuesto que no. Mi corazón estaba con Peeta, pero es un amor imposible. Supongo que ocurrió porque ambos perdimos al amor de nuestra vida. Así que nos encontramos el uno al otro.  
—Y, ¿ahora?  
—Al principio tuve muchas dudas. No quise decirte nada para no molestarte. Estaba muy confundida y tuve que retirarme para pensar. Al final, nos llamamos y nos volvimos a encontrar. Estuvimos hablando del asunto y comprobamos que el sentimiento no menguaba, sino todo lo contrario. Así que persistimos para asegurarnos, y al fin, nos acostamos.  
—Me alegra mucho lo que me estás contando. Os vendrá muy bien a los dos. Seréis muy felices.  
—Sí, y aquí es lo que te tenía que explicar. Hace unos días me ha pedido casarse conmigo y que vaya con él al distrito 2. Tenía que decírtelo. No voy a poder acompañarte como te prometí.  
—Para nada te tienes que disculpar. Es muy buena noticia. Y, ¿cuándo os casáis?  
—De aquí una semana. Lo estamos preparando todo.  
—Pues, sabes que te digo… que me espero a que estéis casados.  
—¡Sí!, eso sería maravilloso… incluso podrías ser mi testigo.  
—Sería todo un honor.  
—Muchas gracias, Annie —la abrazo con mucha fuerza y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me ha hecho muy feliz.

.

* * *

.

Estamos en el jardín de la residencia presidencial. Las muertes ya son cosas del pasado y solo resta un futuro esperanzador. Llevo un vestido de boda maravilloso, tan hermoso como el que llevaba Katniss ante Caesar Flikerman para el Quarter Quell. Me ha ayudado Effie Trinket. Ella es muy dulce y sabe mucho de cómo vestirse de forma elegante. A la boda asisten mi hermano, Effie Trinket, Plutarch Heavensbee, Annie Cresta, Beetee, Cressida y Pollux. La nueva presidente Paylor insistió en oficiar el matrimonio, aunque mi futuro esposo insistió que todo se mantuviera en secreto. No quiere que Katniss sepa que nos vamos a casar. Yo tampoco, no quiero que Peeta tampoco lo sepa. Al menos de momento. Ya ha marchado al distrito 12 y sé que no lo voy a ver nunca más.

Plutarch es el testimonio de Gale y Annie el mío. Los dos nos acompañan ante la presidenta. Celebra el matrimonio y nos besamos. Mañana por la mañana volaremos al distrito 2. Gale en breve tendrá que incorporarse a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.


End file.
